Culpable
by SisiInuKag
Summary: No podía evitar sentirme culpable, él había vuelto a cerrarse. Lamento tanto no haberla salvado y así salvarlo a él.


Mi corazón se oprimía al verlo así, tan triste y perdido ¿Cómo ayudarlo? Él ni siquiera era capaz de mirarme.

Inuyasha jamás me perdonaría el no haber salvado a Kikyou. Y la verdad es que ni yo podía hacerlo.

Decidimos regresar a la aldea, Inuyasha tenía la necesidad de contarle a la anciana Kaede lo que había ocurrido con su hermana y nadie podía oponerse. Se lo debíamos después de todo.

Nos tomó cuatro días llegar a la aldea, la tensión que existía entre Inuyasha y yo, me imposibilito de viajar en su espalda, por lo que le rogué a Sango que me dejara viajar con ella en el lomo de Kirara.

Inuyasha no puso objeción ninguna.

Pienso que era un alivio para él no tenerme cerca. Para mí, era una nueva razón por la cual sentirme culpable. Había evitado llorar frente a todos durante el viaje, aunque era lo único que deseaba hacer, sabía que no era la que más sufría en aquellos momentos.

—Kagome…—llamo Sango sacándome de mis pensamientos—Lamento mucho lo que está ocurriendo entre Inuyasha y tú—susurro para que solo yo la escuchara, los chicos viajaban muy cerca de nosotras

—No te disculpes—negué con la cabeza—Debo darle su espacio. Acaba de perder a Kikyou para siempre—digo sintiendo como mi corazón se oprime nuevamente

—Imagino lo triste que puede estar—habla Sango haciendo una mueca—Pero no es razón para ignorarte—menciona mirándome de reojo

Aparto la mirada rápidamente ¿Tan obvia era su actitud?

—No puedo culparlo—murmuro más para mí que para ella

— ¿Cómo qué no? No tiene por qué comportarse así contigo, no es tú culpa—exclama molesta ante mis palabras

Escondo mi rostro con mi cabello para que no vea las lágrimas que comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos.

 _No es tú culpa_

Cierro los ojos.

Claro que es mi culpa ¡No hice nada para salvarla!

—Eso no es tan cierto Sango—contradigo quitando rápidamente las lágrimas que se escaparon

—Kagome—ella parece sorprendida por lo que digo—Hiciste todo lo que podías por ella—aclara tratando de hacerme ver lo que para ella era obvio

—Pero no fue suficiente, ella está muerta—exclamo bruscamente. Sango se sobresalta ante mi tono ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo descargar mi frustración con ella—Discúlpame Sango, no quise hablarte así…yo no—

—Entiendo—me interrumpe ella dándome un apretón en una de mis manos que envolvía su cintura—Pero creo que nadie podría culparte por su muerte Kagome—hago una mueca, porque sé perfectamente quien podía hacerlo—Ni siquiera Inuyasha—agrega mirándome de reojo nuevamente

¿Qué Inuyasha no me culpaba? Entonces… ¿Por qué no me hablaba? ¿Por qué no me miraba?

La aldea estaba próxima, por lo que no seguimos con la conversación. Lo agradecí, no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir.

Aunque tendría que ver a la anciana Kaede ¿Cómo mirarla a la cara? Ella había hecho tanto por mí.

Nos detuvimos frente a su cabaña. Inuyasha fue el primero en entrar, seguido de los demás. Yo en cambio, preferí quedarme fuera. Simplemente no podía.

Era tan cobarde.

— ¿Vienes Kagome?—interroga Shippou desde la entrada de la cabaña

—Vo-voy en se-seguida—respondo tartamudeando

Él asiente y vuelve a entrar a la cabaña. Mi vista se va a las escaleras. Tragando el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, las subo. Camino hasta la tumba donde anteriormente estuvieron los restos de Kikyou.

Muerdo mi labio inferior. Las lágrimas no tardan en llegar y caigo sobre mis rodillas.

—Perdóname Kikyou…—susurro mientras las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas—No quise que esto pasara—sigo hablando sacando parte del dolor que presiona mi pecho—Yo deseaba salvarte...deseaba que Inuyasha fuera feliz—un fuerte sollozo se escapó de mi garganta

Me dolía la muerte de Kikyou, pero siendo completamente honesta, me dolía más el sufrimiento de Inuyasha. No quería que él volviera a sentirse solo, que volviera a cerrarse. No me importaba si Inuyasha me alejaba de él, si así volvía a ser el de siempre. Pero intuía que eso no ocurriría.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho. Cerré los ojos y trate de normalizarla, en estas condiciones no podía enfrentarme a la anciana Kaede.

Suspire, limpie mi rostro y me puse de pie. Tenía que controlarme.

Camine hasta las escaleras, pero aun no me sentía lista. Regrese sobre mis pisadas y me dirigí al pozo.

Quizás debería regresar. Apoye mis manos sobre la madera del pozo y mire en su interior. Sería tan fácil alejarme de todo.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque quisiera hacerlo no me veía capaz de dejar solo a Inuyasha, aun cuando él me ignorara, tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de suyo y saber que dentro de todo, estaba bien.

—Kagome—me sobresalte ante el llamado. Me gire

—Anciana Kaede—susurre al verla frente a mí

— ¿Piensas irte a tú época?—pregunta dando unos pasos hacia mi

—No…yo…—no sabía que responder ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué estaba huyendo?

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermana—hablo la anciana Kaede ante mi mutismo

—Anciana Kaede…—dije acongojada—No puede salvarla—negué con la cabeza, no debía darme las gracias, no había hecho nada para recibirlas

—La liberaste Kagome—dijo sorprendiéndome—Mi hermana murió hace 50 años—tomo mis manos, la mire con mis ojos inundados de lágrimas

—Sí pero ella…no merecía morir así—indique apretando sus manos—Yo debería haber hecho más por ella…merecía una oportunidad—agregue en un murmullo aun sin mirarla

—Ella tuvo su oportunidad Kagome y tomo sus propias decisiones—hablo y noté su tinte de voz triste

Me arrodille frente a ella y apoye la cabeza en sus manos.

—Lo siento tanto anciana Kaede—me disculpe, aunque eso no traería de vuelta a Kikyou, sentí que se lo debía

Con una de sus manos elevo mi rostro. Mis ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa. Ella estaba sonriendo.

—Ay niña—susurro—Tú has hecho tanto. Nos salvaste a todos, inclusive a Kikyou—acaricio mi mejilla—Estoy segura de que mi hermana estaría muy agradecida de ti—sonrió aún más ante mi desconcierto

No podía entenderlo.

—Pero…anciana Kaede—trate de explicarle que estaba equivocada

—Creo que eres tú quien necesita perdonarse Kagome—indico sonriéndome con ternura—La cena estará lista en unos minutos, no tardes—dijo ante mi silencio

Pronto se alejó para irse caminando lentamente de vuelta a la aldea.

Ella no me culpaba.

Apoye mi espalda contra el pozo y visualice el atardecer. Sería otra noche difícil.

Cuando entré a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ya todos estaban sentados comiendo, excepto Inuyasha, quien no se veía por ningún lado. Asumí que no quería estar allí.

—Tenga señorita Kagome—dijo Miroku entregándome un cuenco con alimento

—Gracias monje Miroku—le sonreí levemente sosteniendo el pocillo

—Puedes comerte el mío también Kagome—hablo Shippou sentándose junto a mí. Lo mire extrañada—No has comido nada desde hace tres días—exclamo serio

Levante la mirada, todos estaban mirándome preocupados.

—Chicos estoy bien, de verdad—asegure quitándole importancia al asunto, no quería que se preocuparan por mí

—Pero Shippou tiene razón Kagome—intervino Sango

—Necesitas alimentarte—hablo esta vez la anciana Kaede—Tú poder esta sellado y por lo tanto necesitas de todas tus energías para canalizar tú poder—dijo seria, asentí con la cabeza

—Sí—dije antes de comenzar a comer

La batalla aun no terminaba, no podía desmoronarme ahora. Debíamos destruir a Naraku, sino todas las muertes serían en vano.

—Debemos estar preparados, Naraku atacará en cualquier momento—hablo Miroku llamando la atención de todos

—No deberíamos quedarnos en la aldea. Es peligroso para todos los aldeanos—pronuncie

—Sí, Kagome tiene razón—ratifico Sango

—Supongo que tienes claro Inuyasha, que Naraku buscara la forma de deshacerse de la señorita Kagome—dijo Miroku llamando mi atención

¿Inuyasha estaba allí? Recorrí la estancia.

—Lo tengo claro—hablo Inuyasha entrando a la cabaña, sorprendiéndome—No permitiré que eso ocurra—dijo mirando a Miroku, quien sonrió

—Sí, lo sabemos—asintió el monje

Añoraba que Inuyasha me miraba, pero no lo hizo. Baje la mirada y volví mi atención a la comida.

—Kagome—mire de inmediato a Inuyasha—Ven un momento—pidió saliendo

—Permiso—deje el plato y me levante—Muchas gracias por la comida anciana Kaede—dije antes de salir

Inuyasha espero a que saliera para comenzar a caminar. Lo seguí rápidamente, sería la primera vez que estaríamos solos. No sé muy bien quien lo había evitado más, sí él o yo.

Se detuvo frente al árbol sagrado, por irónico que pareciera, los tres estábamos conectados con ese lugar. No tenía claro si para él sería un lugar especial, después de todo fue donde Kikyou lo sello, pero para mí era el lugar donde lo conocí.

Me quede a una distancia considerable. Dudaba que fuera un encuentro romántico.

—Te escuche—pronuncio Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio instaurado. Lo mire extrañada, no sabía que de hablaba—En la tumba de Kikyou—aclaro ante mi desconcierto

Abrí la boca pasmada.

—No…—susurre llevando una mano a mi frente, yo no quería que él me escuchara

—Kikyou no te culpo por su muerte Kagome—dijo sin mirarme _._ _ **Pero tú sí, por algo no te atreves a mirarme**_ , quise decir—Y yo tampoco sería capaz de culparte—agrego mirándome directamente a los ojos

Su mirada penetrante logro hacerme apartar la mía. Sus ojos no brillaban y la culpa volvió a instalarse en mi pecho.

—Inuyasha…—cerré los ojos para no llorar

—Mírame Kagome—ordeno, sentí sus pasos acercándose a mí

— ¡No te acerques!—grite para detenerlo

Abrí los ojos, él estaba frente a mí sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué no?—interrogo frunciendo el ceño

—Porque…porque no puedo, yo…—traté de responder, pero las palabras se trababan

Él se acercó de todos modos. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, baje la mirada.

—Mírame—susurro, pero no le hice caso—Que terca eres mujer—gruño y levanto mi rostro—Discúlpame por favor—murmuro

— ¿Qué?—interrogue. Esto no podía estar pasando, él no tenía que disculparse

—Me encerré y no consideré que tú también estabas sufriendo—dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanto que estaba segura de que Inuyasha podía escucharlo.

—Estoy preocupada por ti—aclare mirándolo

—Lo sé y lo siento—volvió a disculparse—No debí comportarme así contigo—asentí con la cabeza—No quiero que te culpes Kagome—pidió acariciando mi mejilla

—Es que no puedo evitarlo Inuyasha. Ella confió en mí. La defraude a ella y a ti—aparte mi rostro de su caricia y me cruce de brazos para darme un poco de calor

—Kagome entiende que no había nada más que tú pudieras hacer—rebatió molesto

— ¡Claro que la había!—le grite furiosa, él no lo entendía

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Sacrificándote?!—grito igual de furioso que yo. Me quede en silencio—No puedes estar hablando en serio—siseo pasando una de sus manos por su rostro

—Tú no lo entien…—

—No, eres tú quien no entiende—me interrumpió. Lo mire frunciendo el ceño—No voy a perderte Kagome—soltó desviando la mirada. Me tensé ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme exactamente?— ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!—tiro de mí y me abrazo—No podría soportarlo…—susurro en mi oído

—Inuyasha—lágrimas corrieron libremente por mis mejillas

—Es cierto que me duele la muerte de Kikyou, pero no pondría tú vida por sobre la de ella—siguió hablando, sorprendiéndome con sus palabras—Me duele más no haber podido protegerla como se lo prometí y que muriera nuevamente en las garras de Naraku—envolví mis brazos en su cuerpo, si estaba sincerando. Volvía a abrirse conmigo—Tú has hecho mucho por ella y te lo agradezco—me apretó más contra su cuerpo

—No tienes por qué hacerlo—dije negando con la cabeza—Lo hice por ella y también por ti—susurre lo último

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y el latir de su corazón logro tranquilizarme. Él acaricio mi cabello.

—Quédate conmigo Kagome—pidió

—Te dije que permanecería siempre a tú lado Inuyasha—dije sonriendo

—Cuando esto termine, tú y yo estaremos juntos—me sorprendí, se estaba declarando—Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado y no te arriesgaras más de lo necesario—me separo un poco para que lo mirara

—Lo prometo, siempre cuando tú también lo hagas—le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa

—Keh, soy muy fuerte. Nada va a pasarme—aclaro arrogante cruzándose de brazos

Solté una pequeña carcajada.

—Como tú digas—bese su mejilla, logrando que se sonrojara—Te quiero—declaré

Me sonrió. Y esta vez era una verdadera.

Inuyasha al fin había regresado.


End file.
